Spike to the Rescue
by forsaken2003
Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spike to the Rescue 1/?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #434 from tamingthemuse- Elevate

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander could not believe his luck. Of course out of all of them he'd be the one to break his leg while on patrol. A vampire had gotten the best of him and before Buffy could stake him the bastard broke his leg in three different places. After three hours in the emergency room with Giles who was the only one who was able to drive besides Xander, Xander left the hospital with a cast from his foot all the way past his knee.

Now Xander was stuck in his apartment alone. He's called his boss and told him he'd fallen down the stairs at his apartment building. His boss had sounded a little put out about the situation. Xander explained to him and told him that he had insurance that would cover his time off work and hoped that he still had a job when he got the cast off. His boss confirmed that he would and that he was just upset because Xander was one of the best workers he had. That was really the first time Xander had been told he was doing a good job.

Groaning Xander tried to stick his finger under the cast to try to scratch the one of many itches he had on his leg. It had only been a few hours and he was already going insane. Six weeks was going to be a nightmare. He laid his head against the back of the couch with his broken leg elevated on the coffee table a pillow under it for some cushioning.

Xander was used to taking care of himself while he was sick or injured but he honestly didn't know how he was going to be able to do things around the house. How the hell was he even supposed to shower? The first thing the doctor had told him was to not get the cast wet. He closed his eyes not wanting to think about anything. Xander just wanted to relax.

Ten minutes later there pounding at his front door. Xander struggled to stand up with the help of his crutches. When he finally made it to the door whoever it was, was still knocking. Staggering a bit so he could open the door.

"What are you doing answering the door?" Spike demanded as he stormed into the apartment when the door opened. 

Xander stared at Spike like he was the creature from the black lagoon. "Because you were pounding on the door? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Red stopped by and told me what happened," Spike said. He looked at Xander realizing he was still standing at the door. "Would you sit down?" Spike said as he wrapped his arm around Xander's waist and helped him back to the couch.

"Thanks," Xander said as he watched Spike gently put his leg back on the table. "Um… why did Willow go tell you I broke my leg?"

"Because she knew that you would need help the next few weeks and since I don't have much of a life I could check up on you," Spike replied. "That reminds me my bag is in the car."

Xander was getting confused. "Why do you have a bag?"

"I can't just wear the same clothes every day until you are out of that cast now can I?" Spike replied. "I'll be back in a jiff." Spike was out the door.

Xander managed to reach the phone and called Willow. 

"Xander? Are you okay? Is Spike with you?" Willow babbled as soon as she answered.

"It's true? You convinced Spike to take care of me?" Xander asked. Wasn't he suffering enough?

"What? No! I went over to tell him that we would need him for extra patrol duty because you got hurt. He demanded to know what happened and when I told him he packed a bag and said that he was going to stay with you to make sure were okay," Willow explained. "I know you probably aren't happy but you need someone taking care of you and Spike kind of doesn't have a life. Just let him stay okay?"

Xander let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Great! Now you just rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow! Love you," Willow gushed before hanging up.

Xander hung up the phone just as Spike walked back in. "Confirming my story, eh?"

"More or less. Though Willow's story… which I believe over yours by the way is that it was your idea to take care of me, not hers."

Spike didn't comment on that. "Did the watcher get you anything to eat before he just abandoned you?"

"I wasn't really hungry," Xander admitted. His stomach started to grumble. He grabbed the phone.

Spike took the phone from him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Ordering food?" Xander replied.

"I'll make you something," Spike said. "Grilled cheese sound good?"

Xander was still confused. "Yeah, thanks."

Spike disappeared into the kitchen a few minutes later he return with a grilled cheese that was a little burnt, just the way Xander liked them and a bottle of water. "Thanks," Xander said again before he started to munch on it.

They ended up watching a couple of repeats of _The Simpsons_. Spike's eyes wandered over to Xander who was attempting to get his finger under the cast to scratch. "Stop that!" He barked.

"But it itches!" Xander whined. And it did. He thought it itched more than it hurt and did it fucking hurt!

Without a word Spike stood up took the empty plate back into the kitchen did a quick wash on it before coming back out with an ice pack and towel. He wrapped the ice pack in the towel once before gently placed it on the cast at the knee. "That should help," he said quickly.

Xander was doubtful of this but minutes later the itching had actually lessened. "Wow, how'd you know that would work?"

"I went to a friend of mine before coming here. He told me that would help with the itching," Spike replied as he stared at the TV though he really wasn't paying attention to it.

Spike went to a friend to ask questions about a broken leg before coming to take care of Xander? What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Spike to the Rescue 2/?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #435 from tamingthemuse- Sordid

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

A few days passed and Xander felt absolutely disgusting. He hadn't showered since the morning of his injury. Xander had no idea how he was supposed to shower; he didn't even have a tub to possibly soak in. He did a quick sniff of his right armpit and groan. Yeah, he stunk.

"Problem, pet?" Spike asked as he came from the kitchen with a ham and cheese sandwich with sour cream and onion chips on the side.

"I am absolutely disgusting!" Xander complained as he accepted the plate. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Spike went back in the kitchen for some blood. He threatened Willy that if he didn't bring him fifteen bags of blood or he'd bash his skull in. Willy was an idiot because he always forgot that Spike couldn't physically hurt him. "You're not that bad. If you were I'd have told you."

"Would you?" Xander called out.

"Would I what?" Spike asked when he walked back in with a warm mug of blood.

Xander watched as Spike took a sip. Over the last few days he found it less and less sordid. "Would you tell me if I stunk something fierce?"

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" Spike asked. He looked honestly confused and dammit if Xander didn't think it was cute. Obviously his leg wasn't the only thing he had injured.

"Because the last four days you have been extremely… sweet," Xander replied. "You've been… well not you lately. One would think you liked me or something."

Spike sipped on his blood some more not looking at Xander. When his blood was gone he stood and went to the kitchen to rinse it. He'd do a real wash later. When he walked back into the living room he saw that Xander had put some of the chips in his sandwich causing it to crunch every time Xander took a bite. After Xander was his lunch Spike finally spoke. "I could give you a wash."

Xander thought he was going to choke on nothing. "What? What did you say?"

"I could wash you. A sponge bath," Spike repeated himself. "It won't be perfect but you'll feel cleaner."

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea," Xander stammered out.

Spike raised his eyebrow. "You do realize I've helped you change into fresh clothes right?"

Xander blushed. "That was different. There was no touching."

"I don't plan on molesting you," Spike said clearly offended. "Do you really think that little of me?"

"No, strangely enough I don't," Xander said honestly. "It's not you. If it was Buffy or Willow offering I'd be just as uncomfortable."

Spike nodded accepting Xander's answer.

"I would really appreciate it if you could help me into the bathroom though. I could fill the sink up with soapy water and then give myself a quick scrub down," Xander said coming up with a compromise.

Spike was not going to argue. Anything that made Xander feel more relaxed he'd do it. "Sure. Then I'll go down to the laundry room and do a couple loads of laundry."

"You know how to use a washer and drier?" Xander asked.

"After what happened in the basement with shrinking my clothes I thought that I'd better learn if I didn't want to have to keep stealing new jeans," Spike answered. "Just let me know if anything shouldn't be put in the drier."

Xander just stared at Spike. Spike was willing to do his laundry? Correctly? "That would be great. Thank you, Spike."

"That's what I'm here for," Spike said with a smile as he helped Xander up off the couch. With Spike's help Xander made it to the bathroom. He then ran warm water in the sink before helping Xander strip down. Neither of them said a word. "If you need any help just give me a shout, yeah?"

"Yeah, if you hear a thud come fast," Xander joked but the look on Spike's face made him wish he hadn't said anything. He slowly closed the door on Spike and let out a sigh. 

Spike let out a sigh as he went to tidy up. Not that there was much of a mess but he had to do something that would stop him from pressing his ear against the door to make sure that Xander in fact didn't fall. That thought almost made Spike have an anxiety attack!

When the dishes were clean Spike started his way to the bathroom just to check on Xander but he was stopped by the phone ringing. He glared at the phone before answering it. "What?" He barked.

"Spike, please tell me you've had better manners towards Xander than on the phone," Willow said.

"Course I have. Do you think he'd be letting me stay in his flat if I was rude?" Spike questioned with his eyebrow rose even though she couldn't see it. When she didn't say anything he continued. "So I go back to my original question. What?"

Willow huffed. "I just wanted to see how Xander was doing. Is he going stir crazy?"

"He's doing fine. Watching lots of Sci-fi crap and reading comic books. He's just washing up right now," Spike answered.

"He didn't go for the sponge bath, huh?" Willow said with a small laugh.

Spike scowled. "You better not be with the slayer saying stuff like that!" He hissed.

"Relax I'm alone. So… any hanky panky I need to know about?" Willow teased.

"Shut up," Spike grumbled.

Willow turned serious. "Has he figured it out yet?"

"Sort of. I ignored it," Spike confessed. "I'm hundred and thirty years old and I'm acting like a bloody school girl."

"I think it's sweet," Willow said. When she was growled at she replied, "Sorry."

Spike looked at the closed bathroom door. "Do I even have a chance here, Red? Honestly?"

"Of course you do!" Willow replied seriously. "I know it doesn't seem like it but Xander isn't as straight as he lets on. He hasn't ever been with another guy before but he does look and I know that he thinks you're hot even if he is in denial. I've seen him looking."

"Spike?" Xander called. "I forgot a towel."

Spike almost dropped the phone. "Be there in a moment, pet!" He spoke into the phone. "He needs me got to go!" And he hung up. Xander needed him!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Spike to the Rescue 3/?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #436 from tamingthemuse- Back Alley

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike stood outside the bathroom with his hand up to knock. It wouldn't do to barge in and scare Xander. The poor boy could get startled.

"Spike, I can hear you," Xander called. "Just get in here. I'm getting cold."

Spike to the rescue. He opened the door and stood there with the towel in his hand taking in the amazing view before him. Sure he'd seen Xander naked before with helping him change clothes but this was different. Beads of water covered Xander's body. It was magnificent and Spike wanted to lick them off.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Xander said after letting Spike oogle him for several minutes.

"You got a camera I can use?" Spike said jokingly. Mostly joking anyway.

Xander rolled his eyes and accepted the towel and dried himself quickly before wrapping it around his waist. "Can you help me to my room to get changed? I need to sit down."

Spike turned from aroused to worried in a blink of an eye. "What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around Xander's waist and carefully but quickly helped him into the bedroom and onto the bed.

"My leg is just sore. I shouldn't have stood for so long," Xander replied embarrassed.

"Xan, that's why I'm here, to help you so you don't hurt yourself even more," Spike gently chastised as he pulled boxers and a t-shirt out for Xander. "Do you want me to get you some Tylenol?"

Xander shook his head while he removed his towel. "They don't help."

Spike handed Xander the shirt first since he could put that on by himself and for no other reason. "Why didn't you say something, pet? I know a demon doctor that owes me a favor. I can get you something that will help."

All too soon Xander was covered up. "Thanks for the help. Can you trust this guy?"

"Oh, yeah, me and Hendricks go way back," Spike answered confidently. "We'll get you settled back on the couch and I'll head out."

The thought of Spike leaving sent Xander into a near panic. Since he broke his leg Spike hadn't left the apartment. It was nice having him there. Having someone looking after him.

Spike sensed something was off and sat down beside Xander and placed a hand on the back on Xander's neck massaging it. "I won't be gone too long. Thought I might pick up some groceries, your kitchen is looking a little bare."

"You don't have too. I can just order take out. I usually do that anyway," Xander explained not wanting to put Spike out any more than he already has.

"You eat too much junk. You deserve nice home cooked meals," Spike argued. "I'll pick up some steaks, pork chops, and a roast. Also some more sandwich meat. How does that sound?"

Xander smiled. "That sounds great. I don't know when the last time I had a home cooked meal. Unless we count Buffy's Thanksgiving meal," he said. "I've got some money stashed in my sock drawer for the groceries."

Spike nodded and went into the bedroom with a couple bills. "Thanks. And no we do not count that sodding disaster as a home cooked meal."

Xander laughed. "I didn't think so. Maybe when you come back we could watch a movie. Anything you want. No matter how disturbingly disgusting it is."

"Really? You don't want to watch your sci-fi stuff?" Spike asked as he pulled on his duster.

"You don't like them and I know it isn't much but it's the least I can do to show my appreciation for everything you're doing for me," Xander said with a shrug.

It was a small gesture but it was one Spike was going to take. He was chipping away at Xander and when this was all over he'd have his very own Xan-pet.

Thirty minutes later Spike stood in a back alley as he stuffed the pills into his duster pocket. Hendricks had come through just like Spike knew he would. Xander wouldn't be having any more pain. Now off to the grocery store. Spike had never actually gone grocery shopping before but really how hard could it be?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Spike to the Rescue 4/?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #437 from tamingthemuse- Relocate

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

The grocery store was packed for a Wednesday night. It almost seemed like everyone in town was there. It was then that Spike realized it was Thanksgiving the next day. Spike looked at the bills he had taken from Xander's bedroom. One twenty and a fifty. He made a decision and pushed his way through the crowd in the direction he thought the turkeys would be. Xander was going to have a Thanksgiving supper fit for a king. Spike had some work to do.

When Spike managed to push his way to the turkeys he saw that there was only one left. He lunged for it and picked it up in his arms. Spike was then smacked in the head with a cane from an elderly woman who had a scowl on her face.

"That turkey is mine!" She barked at Spike. "Put it in my cart," she ordered.

Spike stared down at the little old lady his mouth hanging open. Had this old bint really just smacked him with her can? "What?"

The lady's eyes narrowed when Spike didn't do as she said. "Put the turkey in my cart. I don't have all night."

Spike tightened his hold on the turkey. "Bugger off you old bag."

The old lady looked as if that was the first time anyone had ever told her off before. She gained her composure and tried to take the turkey from Spike.

Spike had enough of this. He had an injured human at home that needed to be taken care of. So Spike did what any neutered vampire would do. He showed fang, leaned in close and said, "If you don't back off your family will be finding your body until Christmas!"

The woman just about had a heart attack. Her hands gripped the cart handle tightly making her arthritis act up. Without another word she turned her cart around and walked away as quickly as she could.

Spike grinned. He was still the big bad. Realizing that he was going to need a cart he headed to the front of the store to grab one. The turkey was safely stuck to his chest.

Spike had been gone for an hour and Xander was hurting. He trusted that Spike was going to come back but that didn't stop the pain. Deciding that the couch wasn't doing him any good Xander thought that relocating to the bedroom would be for the best. Fifteen minutes later Xander was propped up in his bed with one of the comic books Spike had placed on his nightstand for easy access.

Three comic books later Xander heard the front door open.

"Oi, pet, where are you?" Spike called out.

"Bedroom," Xander called back. He set the X-men comic book down and waited for Spike to come in.

After a few minutes of banging around Spike popped his head in to the bedroom. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. "You all right, Xan?"

"Hey. Yeah, I'm just sore. Thought the bed would be more comfy," Xander explained.

Spike nodded in agreement. "Makes sense. I have those pills for you." He pulled the bottle out of his pocket, opened it and took one out. "You take one every six hours." He handed it to Xander who swallowed it dry.

"Thanks," Xander said with a smile. "How did shopping go? You kinda look like hell."

"I don't want to talk about it," Spike said with a sniff. "I did manage to get you a turkey though!"

Xander looked absolutely confused. "Why?"

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving," Spike informed him. "You want to go back into the living room or do you want to stay in here?"

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving?" Xander said sounding shocked. He pushed himself into a sitting position. Spike helped him up. "And you bought a turkey?"

Spike helped Xander to the couch. "Of course. That's what you do right? You did it last year with the others."

"That was my first Thanksgiving," Xander confessed. "And it really wasn't that great."

"Oh, yeah, the syphilis," Spike remembered. "This year will be better. Just you and me."

Xander couldn't help but smile that would be better. But he'd never tell the girls that. "Do you know how to cook a turkey?"

Spike looked offended. "Of course I do! Dru loved turkey. We had one every Christmas with all the trimmings. And this year so are you. You'll have meals for days and there are plenty of things you can do with turkey."

"That sounds… amazing," Xander confessed. "And you're willing to do all that for me?"

"It's not that big of deal," Spike said with a shrug.

Xander pulled Spike down onto the couch and held his hand. "Yeah, it kind of is. My parents never did that for me."

"Your parents are a bunch of drunken idiots," Spike said softly. "They don't deserve you." Spike stopped himself from saying 'But I do.'

Xander stopped himself from leaning in to kiss Spike. Instead he squeezed Spike's hand. "Thanks, Spike." He knew he'd been saying that a lot lately but he needed Spike to know he was appreciated. Xander thought if he kissed Spike then he would definitely know but that thought excited and terrified Xander. Hopefully the excitement would trump being terrified because Xander really wanted to know what Spike's lips felt like.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Spike to the Rescue 5/?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #438 from tamingthemuse- Whimsy

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

The next day Spike was awake at seven. The turkey was not going to stuff and cook itself was it? He first checked in on Xander who was dead to the world. The medicine that he got from the demon doctor seemed to really be helping.

After having a bite to eat Spike started on supper. He made the stuffing, and stuffed the turkey before putting it into the oven to cook. He covered the stuffing that couldn't fit into the turkey. It was something Xander could pick at throughout the day.

Two hours later Xander woke up. Spike moved him into the living room where Xander watched Bugs Bunny reruns. Spike noticed that he wasn't really watching though, his eyes kept closing and his head falling against the back of the couch. When Spike came out of the kitchen after cleaning up the mess he made and from peeling the potatoes Xander was officially out. There was a little drool on his chin. Spike found it kind of adorable. Spike went to the spare bedroom and dug out a book that he had brought with him. He went back to the living room turned the television off and started to read.

Xander knew he was asleep. It was the only explanation as to why Spike was in a French maid uniform. Xander wasn't sure if Spike had the legs for it. Xander smiled to himself because he knew this would bring whimsy to his nap.

Every so often Xander would giggle in his sleep. He'd never known anyone to actually laugh in their sleep. Xander let out another giggle just as the timer went off letting Spike know it was time to baste the bird.

As Spike basted the turkey he hoped that the medicine wouldn't make Xander sleep all day. As happy as Spike was that Xander wasn't in any pain he wanted Xander awake to talk with. Though with Xander sleeping that meant Spike could stare at him all he liked. And Xander was bloody gorgeous!

"Why are you wearing that, Spike?" Xander asked after getting all the laughter out of him. He couldn't believe he was actually dreaming this!

Dream Spike grabbed a feathered duster and began to dust. "This is your dream, pet. Maybe I should be the one asking why I'm wearing this bloody thing."

Xander stared at Spike as he bent over to tidy up the game system. Dream Spike apparently went commando. Xander couldn't help but wonder if real Spike did as well. "I dreamt of Buffy in one when I had a crush on her. And Willow and Cordelia," Xander confessed.

"Doesn't explain why I'm in one," Dream Spike said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Xander ducked his head embarrassed. "Well, I've never had a crush on a guy before. Maybe my brain doesn't know how to process it so…" Xander waved a hand in Spike's direction.

"So you dream of the first bloke you've got a crush on in drag," Dream Spike concluded.

"This is embarrassing," Xander groaned.

Dream Spike sat down beside Xander. "You're not the one wearing this get up."

"Not that. I mean having a crush on you. Real Spike," Xander said.

"What's wrong with that?" Dream Spike asked. "Nothing wrong with liking another guy."

"No, it's just with Spike he's never acted like this before, not until I got hurt. What if it's all just some just of game he's playing because he's bored? And after I tell him I like him he'll go back to being the jerk we all know," Xander answered with a sigh.

Dream Spike placed his hand on Xander's knee. "That's something you have to take a chance with." Dream Spike then leaned in and kissed Xander.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Spike to the Rescue 6/?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #440 from tamingthemuse- Curmudgeon

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander jerked awake so quickly and with a loud gasp that he startled Spike causing him to drop his book.

"Xander, are you all right?" Spike was up and out of his chair and kneeling in front of the couch before Xander could even blink. "Are you in pain? You've been a sleep for hours. I can get you your meds."

"No. No I'm not in any pain," Xander said as he rubbed the sleep dirt from his eyes. "I just had a really weird dream, is all."

Spike nodded in understanding. "That's one of the side effects," he explained.

"I don't think that was the cause of this dream," Xander said with no further explanation. He was staring at Spike though.

Spike frowned. "You know you can tell me anything, right, pet?" He pressed his hand against Xander's flushed cheek.

"You were wearing a French maid outfit," Xander blurted out.

Spike blinked once. Then twice. "I was what?"

"Wearing a French maid outfit," Xander repeated. "And no offense but you don't have the legs for it."

Spike had no idea how he felt about Xander dreaming of him in such a ridiculous costume but he couldn't help but burst out laughing at Xander's comment. "I bet you're right about that."

Xander looked at Spike, stared into his eyes for several minutes. Neither of them moved until Xander leaned in and kissed Spike. It wasn't a mouth opening kiss or a mind blowing kiss. But a small short one. That was a step in the right direction right?

It was almost as if Spike had been electrocuted the way he shot across the room hitting the wall with a loud thump. He'd been thinking of Xander's lips on him for months now but he never thought it would happen. "What was that?"

"A kiss," Xander said looking uncomfortable. Why had he listened to stupid dream Spike? What the hell did he know?

"Why did you do that?" Spike asked clearly confused.

Xander really wished that his leg wasn't broken so he could just run away. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a sudden banging on his door. It sounded like a cane, so it must be old man Thompson from next door. "Could you get that?"

Spike looked from Xander to the door and back again before nodding and to see who it was. He opened the door to find a short, grey haired man with bottle cap glasses. "What?" Spike asked rudely.

Old man Thompson didn't look impressed one bit. "I don't appreciate all the noise coming from over here!" He snapped.

Spike had to stop himself from scaring the old curmudgeon to death. The really didn't need police or EMT's at the door. So with an unneeded breath Spike smiled. "I'm sorry we've disturbed you. We'll try to keep it down."

Old man Thompson glared at Spike. "You better or it'll be the cops banging on your door instead of me!" With that said he turned and went back to his own apartment.

Spike closed the door and muttered 'git'. He turned back towards Xander. Their conversation wasn't done.

"So… is supper ready? I'm starving!" Xander said not only to change the subject but because he really was starving.

"It is, I've got a plate staying warm in the oven for you," Spike answered. "But you can eat after we've talked."

Xander groaned and hunched his shoulders. "Look I'm sorry I kissed you. I thought you wanted me too. And then stupid dream Spike said you did want me to kiss you and that I should stop being so afraid."

Spike's face softened and Xander never saw him so beautiful. "Of course I wanted you to kill me you git. Why do you think I'm doing all this for you? Besides didn't I tell you I liked you."

"More or less," Xander confirmed. "So there will be more kissage in the future?"

"I promise you, Xan, there will be a lot more kissage in our future," Spike answered before kissing Xander again. Dinner could wait a little bit longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Spike to the Rescue 7/?  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #441 from tamingthemuse- Normal

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

December came and Xander and Spike were planning Christmas. It was so strange at how normal that felt. Spike was going to pick up a tree from a lot that one of his friends worked at and Xander had some ornaments that were in a storage unit. They were planning Christmas dinner and the gang was going to come over. There would be no gift exchange this year due to the lack of funds for everyone. That was fine though because everyone would be contributing to the dinner or treats.

Spike walked into the apartment with bags from Walmart. "I can't believe I actually went shopping. For Christmas lights and garland no less!"

Xander grinned at Spike. "I hate to tell you this, Spike, but I think you might be becoming domesticated," he said jokingly.

Spike grumbled to himself. "Pete said he'd drop of the tree after he was done work."

"Great," Xander said with a smile. "You know you didn't need to actually go to Walmart. I've got some lights and garland in the box you got from my storage locker."

"And they look older than you do, pet. You deserve to have the very best tree," Spike declared. "Besides it wasn't too bad."

When Spike walked passed Xander, Xander grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. "How did I get so lucky to have you, Spike?"

"I'm the one that's lucky, Xan. When I came here that first night I had prepared myself for you to slam the door in my face," Spike answered.

Xander laughed. "If you remember correctly you stormed in here not giving me a second to figure out what was happening."

Spike smirked. "That's my way of doing things. Acting before thinking."

"Another thing we have in common," Xander replied. He looked down at his cast. Next week he'd be getting it removed. "So what happens next week?"

Spike sat down beside Xander and gently placed his hand on the colorful cast. The girls had come over weeks ago with permanent markers and went to town. When Buffy found out that her best guy friend was now snogging Spike she made a rainbow with the words 'Gay Pride' written underneath. Willow had chastised her for that, saying maybe Xander didn't want his friends from the construction site to know that. Xander simply shrugged and said, "I don't know if I'm gay but I like Spike, if they have a problem with it, screw them."

"Well, you'll go back to work. But you'll take it easy," Spike said with a tone that left no debate.

"Yeah, I know but I mean... will you go back to your crypt?" Xander asked.

Quiet for several minutes Spike finally replied. "I was thinking about it. Of course if it has been run over by other demons by now."

"Oh…" was all Xander said before going back to watching TV.

"Why? What were you thinking?" Spike asked. He didn't tell Xander what he really wanted. That he wanted to officially move into the spare room. Okay he wanted to move into Xander's room but one step at a time.

"It's been nice having you here," Xander replied. "I know I don't usually spend a lot of time at home because of work and patrol but it gets lonely. I guess I'm just not good at living alone." He looked sheepish.

Spike nudged Xander's cheek with his nose. "I've never lived on my own either until last year and I'm hundred and twenty-five years old."

"So if I asked you to stay, does that mean you would?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Anything you want," Spike answered before kissing Xander.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Spike to the Rescue 8/8  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: After breaking his leg on patrol Spike is the one to take care of Xander.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #442 from tamingthemuse- Sidekick

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Christmas dinner had been eaten, now everyone was crammed in the living room watching _Die Hard_. Surprisingly no one besides Xander and Giles had seen it. Xander was slightly disappointed with Spike but that just meant there would be a _Die Hard_ marathon in their immediate future.

"Xander, why did you never have me watch this movie before?" Buffy asked as she watched McClane roll an office chair full on C-4 down an elevator shaft. Seconds later it exploded.

"I've tried but you girls always out voted me," Xander explained.

Buffy ignored what he said. "McClane is so bad ass!"

"Yeah, but I like Al better," Xander announced.

Spike took the remote control from Xander and paused the movie and joined the others in staring at Xander in disbelief. "That's it no more pain killers for you. You've obviously taken too many!"

Xander scowled at the comment. "I haven't taken any today thank you very much! My leg is feeling much better."

"I think what Spike meant to say was… why do you think that?" Willow asked. Everyone wanted to be the hero.

"All heroes need a sidekick. They can't survive without one. The sidekick is always there when the hero needs them through thick and thin. Making sure that the hero stays on the right path. Never letting them doubt what they are doing. Helping them make the tough decisions," Xander answered. He then added.

Everyone continued to stare at him before Buffy jumped on him being cautious of his broken leg and hugged him tight. "You're right. Sidekicks are important. The heroes wouldn't last nearly as long as they do if it weren't for them."

Spike was glad that was all sorted but he wanted to continue to watch the movie and snuggle with Xander and he couldn't do that with the slayer on his boys lap. "Move your arse, slayer! You're going to squish the poor boy."

Buffy glared at Spike before smacking the back of his head. She then kissed Xander's cheek and climbed off his lap to go back to her seat.

Once Buffy left their bubble Spike wrapped an arm around Xander's shoulders and pulled him against him. Xander sighed and closed his eyes. Christmas dinner had been delicious and he may have eaten too much because he was now sleepy. Xander decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes.

The next time Xander opened his eyes the apartment was dark expect for the lights on the Christmas tree. He pressed his head harder against his pillow only to find that he was still leaning against Spike. He looked up to see that Spike was smiling down at him. "Spike? What time is it?"

"It's just after two," Spike answered. "The Scoobies went home around eleven."

"And you didn't wake me up?" Xander frowned. He owed his friends an apology for being a horrible host.

Spike kissed Xander's head. "No, you were tired. You obviously needed to sleep."

"Next week I'm going to have to get back into a normal sleep pattern or I'm going to be screwed for work," Xander said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, pet. I'll make sure you're ready to go back to work," Spike promised.

Xander stretched his neck so he could kiss Spike. "Why are you so good to me, Spike?"

"Cause I love you, you silly git," Spike answered and kissed Xander.

Xander was wide awake now. "You what?"

Spike smiled again and repeated himself. "I love you."

"I- you- wow," Xander said at a loss of words. He watched as Spike raised an eyebrow at him and he realized what Spike wanted. "I love you too!"

Spike brushed the hair out of Xander's eyes. "Thank you," he murmured.

Xander had never been thanked for telling someone he loved them. It was weird but then again it was Spike. Awkwardly Xander stood and held his hand out. "Wanna go get some sleep in the bed?"

Spike took Xander's hand. "Sounds good, luv." He stood up.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm kind of glad I broke my leg," Xander admitted with a laugh.

"Me too, Xan. Me too," Spike replied.

The End


End file.
